Elmynora Sinclair
The Sinclair Noble family was known as being a family of prestigious hunters and protectors of Silverymoon. In the history, their ancestors lead in protecting the people from aggressive monsters and groups wishing harm to the people. Though the city has grown and there are less raid-like threats, the Sinclairs are still known for their expertise in combat and tracking. They lead in the investigation of suspicious persons, and help provide food to the poor from the creatures they hunt in the nearby forest. Elmynora Sinclair was born a hunter just like her three other siblings, two older brothers and a younger sister. From a young age, she knew how to track and hunt with her parents being strong rangers themselves. Elmynora was raised to be proud of her noble name, but was instilled with the idea that she should use her power for the betterment of the people she is to protect with her abilities and status. She had a good, luxurious childhood until the age of 14. During this time, an old manor was inhabited by a "family" called the Delacroixs. Shortly after their arrival, city folk began to disappear. Naturally, the Sinclair family began to investigate until they uncovered the truth one fateful night: the Delacroixs were a coven of vampires. After this discovery her parents and older brothers made, Elmynora and her little sister were abducted and held in the manor to lure out her family. Sadly, the coven's plans worked. She and her sister watched in horror as the vampire coven fell upon their family and slaughtered them, spraying blood across the room and making their screams echo in their ears. While the vampires were crazed with their thirst, Elmynora took it upon herself to escape with her little sister...but not before her sister was bitten as they fled to the nearby forest. Her sister became a vampire spawn, and landed a cut across Elmynora's right eye before she was forced to plunge a makeshift stake into her sister's heart. Elmynora wandered The Glimmerwood in a haze before being found by a human man named Berant Hamilton. Seeing her state, he took her under his wing and was quick to not only recognize her family name, but also her combat prowess. He offered her a deal: if she joined his mercenary group and became his apprentice, he would further train her to eventually get revenge for her family. She agreed, and became part of the mercenary group: The Drakes of Retribution, who are based in the city of Yartar. During these years, she found some solace in her rage and desire for grief on god Trithereon, who is a god of Liberty and Retribution. As she reached the age of 21, Berant released her from her dedication to the mercenary group to be able to hunt down the Delacroix Coven on her own. For two years, she has been trying to track them down along the Sword Coast while taking bounties along the way. Her signature jobs are taking down members and leaders of monstrous or aggressive groups. These bounties has led to some tribal civilizations, and she is hated among those due to killing members. One such being the goliath Galgora Tribe. Eventually, Elmynora will reclaim her family position, and won't hesitate to destroy anyone who stands in her way. Category:NPC Category:Sword Coast